criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Conference Of Death
Conference of Death '''is the '''third case in the Newlands district, it also appears as the third case out of the 61 in the season. Plot As soon as the team learnt about the conference at BOLMONT CO, Harvard and Clara sent Jack and the player to the conference. However, they reached too late. When they arrived, Mayor Umberto said them, trembling, Julianne Koepcke had been murdered. The team found Julianne, with her head bashed and got investigating and suspected Mia Umberto, the mayor, Olive Maine, the President of USA and Joseph Koepcke, the victim's husband as suspects. Martin said that the victim was bashed in the head with a pointed source and the killer left sources of papaya juice on the head. The team deducted the killer drank papaya juice. The team then searched the victim's motel and found evidence to suspect Carl Umberto, the mayor's son and Nina Weis, the motel owner, as suspects. At last, Joseph was found to be the killer. He said that he was forced to kill her by one The Vulture, as they said that they would kill their son if he didn't. The team took him to the court, where he was sentenced to 250 months in jail. The team started to dig deeper into the Vulture. They talked to Carla, who got information that the Vulture had a connection with an OS, about whom the team asked to Mia. She said that OS was a client of Julianne. Kai and Jim located the Client files at the police station, where the team searched and found some files concerning the DIVINE PURPOSE. The team remembered May saying this and asked her about it. She said that there was a stolen money the Badgers and the Vultures had gained from OS. After a day, the team found out that the OS was an Orlando Saunders, a doctor at the City Hospital. As soon as the team was about to move, a rookie cop came and said that the City Hospital was in fire. Case Summary Victim *'Julianne Koepcke (Bashed in the Head)' Weapon *'Cutlery Knife' Killer *'Joseph Koepcke' Suspects 'Mia Umberto' ''The Mayor *Age - 46'' *''Weight - 137 lbs'' *''Eyes - Blue'' *''Blood - B+'' Profile *''Knows French'' *''Drinks Papaya Juice'' 'Carl Umberto' Mayor's Son *''Age - 27'' *''Weight - 156 lbs'' *''Eyes - Blue'' *''Blood - B+'' 'Olive Maine' President of USA *''Age - 36'' *''Weight - 122 lbs'' *''Eyes - Green'' *''Blood - A-'' Profile *''Knows French'' 'Joseph Koepcke' Victim's Husband *''Age - 42'' *''Weight - 130 lbs'' *''Eyes - Green'' *''Blood - B+'' Profile *''Drinks Papaya Juice'' *''Knows French'' 'Nina Weis' Motel Owner *''Age - 53'' *''Weight - 124 lbs'' *''Eyes - Green'' *''Blood - B-'' Profile *''Drinks Papaya Juice'' Killer's Profile * The killer drinks papaya juice * The killer knows french * The killer has a weight of approximately 120-130 lbs * The killer has black hair * The killer is a man Crime Scenes *''Conference Hall'' *''Stage'' *''Reception'' *''Reception Table'' *''Motel Room'' *''Bed''